


So Good for Me

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Mr. Park has always had his eyes on you.





	1. Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my first fics so please don't judge it too much lmao...

   “Can you come into my office (Y/N)?” your boss asked, but it came out more like a command.

 

You cautiously looked up from your desk with wide eyes. “Uh m-me?” you stuttered out nervously.

 

Everyone in the office had their eyes on you, shocked. Mr. Park didn’t interact with his employees that often, and when he did, it was usually because they did something wrong.

 

“Is there someone else named (Y/N) here?” Mr. Park asked you with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Uhm n-no sir, I’ll be right in.” he nods and walks off into his office.

 

“What did you do??” your friend asked you worriedly.

 

“Nothing! At least… I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong? Ugh how am I supposed to pay my bills if I get fired…” You were practically having a panic attack, you’ve only been working here for two months so far and it was your only way of paying your rent since you had just moved into an apartment by yourself.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine...maybe he just wants you to do something for him?” your friend says to reassure you. You give her a small smile before sliding out of your chair and quickly walk to your boss’s office.

 

Even though you didn’t know it, Mr. Park has always found you attractive. He thought it was adorable how you were always so nervous around him. How you would never be able to make eye contact with him and would always look down when you came into his office to hand him documents or coffee.

 

You usually wore your hair down, but he loved it when you tied it up, he loved seeing your smooth and silky neck. God, it drove him crazy. You had the most innocent look in your eyes and cute little lips. He just wanted tie you up and defile you, to bend you over his desk and fuck you until you couldn’t walk right. So, that’s what he decided to do.

  
You walked into his office and there he was, sitting at his desk,one of his hands tapping the table and a frightening look on his face. You stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing if you should sit down or not since he’s probably going to fire you and you would have to leave anyway.

 

Staring down at your feet, you start to nervously play with your hands, feeling guilty for some reason. You had no idea why you were feeling so guilty. You had done nothing wrong and you’ve been doing pretty good at your job so far. Or at least you thought so. Too distracted with your thoughts, you didn’t notice your boss eyeing you from head to toe, checking out your body.

 

He smirked and smoothly gets up from his chair walking over to the door, locking it. Oh god he’s going to fire me isn’t he. Mr. Park chuckled behind you, breaking your train of thought. “You’re so cute, you know that?” he said in a deep, low voice that sent chills down your spine. With a confused face, you quickly looked up, turning around to face him.

 

But before you had the chance to ask him what he meant by that, you felt a big hand grab you by your neck, harshly pulling you forward and a pair of lips crashing onto yours. Your eyes widened and your whole body froze. With his free hand, Mr. Park grabbed you by your waist and pulled you closer to his body, your hands pressed up against his chest.

 

So many thoughts were running through your head. You felt paralyzed, you had no idea what to do, this didn’t even feel real for a matter of fact. You’ve always thought he was a handsome man, I mean who doesn’t? But you’ve never thought of actually having a chance with him. Should you even be doing this? I mean he’s your boss for god sake.

 

What if things go horribly wrong afterwards and gets awkward and he fires you? You were brought back to reality when you felt his hand squeeze your hip a little too tight and you let out a gasp, allowing his tongue to enter your mouth.

 

He explored the inside of your mouth and swallowed all of your embarrassing moans and gasps while he ran his hands up and down your body, eventually stopping right above at the back of your thighs, grabbing your plump ass. “Mhmm I’ve always loved your ass.” His deep voice had you feeling weak kneed and you could feel your face heating up from the compliment.

 

“Hold onto me,” he whispered against your lips. You were about to pull away and ask what he meant but instead you let out a little squeak as you suddenly felt yourself get lifted up and his big hands grabbing onto your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist. He walked towards his desk while still devouring your lips and set you down onto the wooden surface.

 

You tried to pull away to catch your breath but he stopped you, pulling you in closer by your neck into a bruising kiss. You tried to keep up with his fast and rough movements but your mind was blank and your lungs were on fire from the lack of air.

 

You weakly tried to push him off and he slowly pulled away to let you stabilize your breathing while smirking at your swollen and reddened lips. You felt as if your whole body had been drained of all its energy, all you could do was sit on the desk, panting heavily.

 

You tried to wrap your brain around what just happened but all of sudden you felt your boss tying your hands together behind your back with a soft piece of fabric, what you assumed to be his tie now that you noticed he had taken it and his jacket off. Your eyes widened and you started to panic a little in your seat.

 

“M-Mr. Park? W-what are you doing?”

 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. You can tell me to stop anytime,” he pressed a hot kiss your throat, eliciting a choked moan from you, “and call me Chanyeol.”

 

You stare at him wide eyed and nervously nodded, he smiled and dipped down to capture your lips in another kiss as he placed his hands on your breasts, fondling and pinching your nipples through your shirt.

 

Realizing that you two were not the only people in the building and that this office was definitely was not soundproof, you clenched your eyes shut and bit back a moan. Chanyeol growled against your lips and with one quick movement ripped your shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

 

Your eyes snapped open and you let out a little whimper. That was one of your favorite shirts! “God I love your body…you’re so beautiful,” he said as he peppered your jaw with kisses ,down your neck and onto your chest.

 

Your breath hitched when he unclasped your bra and immediately took your right breast into his mouth while rubbing soothing circles around your other nipple. “Aah…”  you let you a quiet moan.

 

He ran his tongue over your nipple a few more times before letting go with a nice pop! and positioned his head between your legs, lifting up your skirt.

“W-wait Mr. Pa-uh Chanyeol there are people outside, I don’t think we shou-Aah!”  you cried out when you felt something wet and hot press against your clothed clit.

 

“Sshh you wouldn’t want them to hear now, would you?” Chanyeol teased, quirking a bow and hooking your panties to the side.

 

You gasped when you feel the cool air hit your hot sex. Chanyeol wasted no time, dipping his head down and latching his mouth onto your pussy. “Mmphhf! F-fuck!”  you jerked back violently, your hands struggling to hold onto something behind you but failing due to the tight knot he tied your hands together with earlier.

 

He had a firm hold on your your thighs, keeping you from moving anywhere. He ran his tongue up and down your folds and drew circles around your entrance, teasing you. You were breathing heavily as you looked down at him with clouded eyes, feeling your face flush a deep shade of red at the sight.

 

Your boss was lapping at your pussy like he was eating ice cream, on his desk and you couldn’t help but feel extremely embarrassed. Turning away, you closed your eyes tight while biting down on your bottom lip, desperately trying to hold in your moans.

 

“(Y/N). Look at me,” he commanded. Hearing his deep voice, you obeyed right away, turning your head to look at him. Your heart almost jumped out of your chest. Chanyeol was staring right at you while fucking you with you his tongue and you felt as if all the air had been knocked out of your lungs.

 

“I want you to watch me, okay baby?” he inserted a finger into you, thrusting at a lazy pace while continuing to languidly lick your clit.

 

“Nnnghh C-chanyeol!”  you choked out, trying to hold onto any bit of sanity you had left while watching him eat you out, your jaw hanging loosely.

 

He inserted another finger and continued thrusting into you, only now, at a faster pace. You moaned quietly as you felt his long fingers going in and out of you, angling them to hit your g-spot. “Fuck! C-chanyeol!” he smirked knowing he had hit the spot.

 

“Are you close baby? Are you gonna come for daddy?”

 

You nodded frantically as he continued hitting your g-spot dead on. “Who do you belong to?” You even couldn’t form words, the pleasure was too much. You clenched your eyes shut, ready to come but Chanyeol stops hitting your sweet spot and just continues to thrust in and out of you at a mild pace, denying you of your orgasm.

 

“Look at me. I won’t let you come until you answer me. _Who do you belong to?_ ” he repeated. You peeled your eyelids open and looked at him, his stare was burning holes through you and all you wanted to do was come already.

 

“Ngh... D-daddy?”  

 

“Good girl,” he smirks, “tell daddy when you're gonna come okay?” He angles his fingers up to hit your sweet spot again and thrusts in and out at an inhuman speed. You bit down on your lip, drawing blood, trying to hold in your moans as hard as you could.

 

Chanyeol dipped his head down once again, while maintaining eye contact, and sucked on your clit, hard. A wave of pleasure crashed throughout your body. “I-I’m gonna-” and you came, crying out a loud “D-Daddy!”

 

 He didn’t stop sucking on your clit or thrusting his fingers, riding out your orgasm. You whimpered as he slowly pulled his fingers out and brought them up to his lips, licking them clean while still looking at you in the eyes.

 

Chanyeol rewarded you by pressing a kiss onto your sensitive clit. “Good girl.”


	2. The Foggy Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex.

After coming down from your high, you were suddenly very aware of that fact that you were tied up on your boss’s desk, naked, during work hours. Your face felt like it was on fire and you tried to cover up your body but realized you hands were still tied together.

 

“U-uhm...C-can you untie me now…?”

 

“Oh yeah, hold on.” He fumbled with the tie, freeing your hands, you rubbed your sore wrists as you got down from the desk and stood awkwardly in the room.

“Uhm, how am I going to leave? My shirt is....” you questioned,shyly looking down at your torn up shirt.

 

“I had my assistant take everyone out to a company lunch. I have a driver downstairs waiting for you, he’ll take you to my house. Here’s an extra key,” he said as he draped his jacket over your body and handed you the key, “go inside and wait for me okay? I’ll be home in a couple of hours.”

 

You silently nodded, not really knowing what else to do or say in that situation. He helped you button up the jacket, which engulfed your small frame since Chanyeol was practically a giant, but you still blushed due to the fact that you were topless underneath it.

 

“I’m sorry about your shirt, I just got a little too excited I guess,” he chuckled, “I’ll get you a new one okay? I’ll see you tonight.” He gave you a quick but sweet kiss on your forehead. You swore your heart skipped a beat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
After arriving at chanyeol's house, you let yourself in and wandered around the living, not really knowing what to do. You felt really gross, you were covered in sweat and smelled of sex, even though you guys didn't even actually have sex. You hadn't even cleaned yourself up after ...what happened in the office.

 

You looked around for towels and shower. Chanyeol probably wouldn't mind anyway. You stepped into the steamy shower and instantly felt your whole body relax under the hot water. Sighing in content, you washed yourself up, trying not to use too much of the shampoo and soap since they didn't belong to you after all.   
  


Meanwhile, Chanyeol came home an hour early since he couldn't wait to see you.

 

"(Y/N)? I'm home!" He called out but frowned when there was no answer. He walked around the house wondering where you were but stopped when he heard the water running and the sound of someone singing. He walked toward the bathroom and quietly opened the door, smiling when he noticed you forgot to lock it.   
  
Too absorbed in your singing, you didn't notice a certain 6’1 man enter the bathroom.

 

"I didn't know you had such nice vocals (Y/N)." He smirked as he began undressing himself.

 

You screamed, almost falling.

 

"What the fuck!" you exclaimed, while trying to cover up your body with your arms, "W-why are you home so early?"

 

"I couldn't wait to see you," he smirked, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants, along with his boxers, fall onto the floor, "This was such a nice surprise to come

home to." He opened the glass door and you moved back further into the shower, still trying to hide your body.

 

"You're so cute. Why are you so shy, I've already seen everything." He smiled, grabbing onto your arms and slowly pulling them down to expose your body. Even though you knew he had already seen everything,you still felt really shy, turning your head away to hide your blushing face.

 

He bit his lip as he watched the water run down your beautiful body. He wanted you so bad.   
  
Without warning, he pushed you against the shower wall and you hissed as your back came in contact with the cold tile. He towered over you and stared down at you with dark eyes. You could feel yourself burning up from his intense stare. He kept his hands up against the wall on either side of your body, trapping you between him and wall.

 

Bending down, he turned his head to face you and immediately captured your lips in a heated kiss that had your head spinning. The kiss was sloppy and rough, teeth clicking, tongues wrestling, and you could barely keep up but nevertheless it made your knees go weak.   
  


He lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and you instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He broke away from the kiss and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, sucking dark bruises onto your throat. You moan quietly in his ear, feeling yourself getting turned on due to your sensitive neck.   
  


He pressed his hard member against your entrance, grinding himself against you.

 

"Mmggghh..." You moaned into the crook his neck, breathing heavily. He slowly eased his member into you and you gasped at the large size. "D-daddy! It h-hurts!"

 

Tears were forming in the corner of your eyes. You weren't a virgin but you haven't had sex in a long time and it didn't help that Chanyeol was so big.

 

"Sshh I know baby, just relax." He slowly pushed in until he was completely inside you, waiting for you adjust to his size, not wanting to hurt you.   
  


Experimentally rolling his hips, he heard a moan escape your lips, which he took as the green light to start. He pulled himself out almost all the way before slamming back in with one quick thrust. "D-daddy!" you barely choke out, throwing your head back against the wall.

 

Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes as he thrusted in and out slowly, but deep, filling you up to the hilt.

 

"Fuck you're so tight baby."

 

You shamelessly moaned while desperately gripping onto his hair as if your life depended on it. "Nghh...d-daddy...m-more..." You rasped out, barely being able to keep your eyes open.

 

"Mhm does my princess want me to go faster?" He pressed a hot kiss into your throat. You quickly nodded, desperate to get more friction. "Tell daddy what you want."

 

"H-harder daddy. I-I want you to go f-faster." He smirked and darted his tongue out to lick his lips before picking up the pace and thrusting roughly into you.

 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and your moans drowned out the sound of the running shower. Rutting his hips into yours, he hits your sweet spot, making you cry out.

 

"F-fuck!" You bite down on his shoulder, the pleasure getting too much for you to take.

 

"Is my baby getting close?"

 

"Y-yes!" His thrusts got faster and harder as he one of his hands trailed down to toy with your clit, helping you reach your climax.

 

You shut your eyes tight and your jaw dropped for a silent scream as you came, your walls clenching down on his dick.   
  


He quickly pulled out and you whimpered at the empty feeling but that quickly changed when Chanyeol pushed you up against the shower door, your head tilted to the side, breasts and cheek flat against the foggy glass. He thrusted back into you.

 

This time, going straight for your g-spot right away.  "Oh god." You moaned loudly and arched your back, pressing your hands up against the glass, trying to keep yourself up. "D-daddy! I-I'm gonna c-cum!"

 

"Again? So soon?" He lowly chucked. "Not yet. You can't come until I do. Hold it in okay, princess?"

 

You were practically sobbing, the pleasure was too much and it took all you had to hold in your orgasm. "I c-can't! P-please, daddy!" you cried out breathily. He groaned loudly, his thrusts getting more and more erratic.

 

"Come for me, baby." You arched your back painfully, crying out, clenching down on his dick, milking the cum from him. He groaned as he pulled out of you. You felt extremely dizzy and your legs gave out.

 

Luckily, Chanyeol catches you in time and you collapsed in his arms. He turns off the water before opening the door to go outside and drying both of you guys up.

 

He sets you onto the bed and lies next to you. Pulling you into his arms, he pecks you on the lips before whispering, "Goodnight baby."


	3. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex.

The morning after that night turned out differently than you expected. He had woken up earlier to cook you breakfast and helped you get dress, which was embarrassing even though he had already seen everything there is to see, because he knew you were probably still sore from the night before. He was...really sweet.

 

You noticed he had a habit of staring at you. Chanyeol kept watching you as you ate your breakfast and commenting on how cute you looked. Scrunching your nose, you playfully frowned and told him to stop because it was embarrassing and he was being creepy but he just laughed and kept doing so.

 

He drove you home after that and asked for your number before you got out from the car. You spent the rest of that day in your bed, daydreaming and still trying to process everything that had happened. It’s now been a week since that day. Work was extremely awkward and weird.

 

You had to go to work everyday acting like you hadn’t slept with your boss but that was really hard when he was always watching you randomly while you worked. You could feel his intense stare even though you weren’t looking. His hand would always teasingly linger on yours when you passed him documents and he would always have that smug look when he noticed your face turned a subtle shade of red.

 

You wanted to slap him for being such a tease but everytime he smirked at you with that slightly quirked eyebrow you couldn’t help but feel a little weak kneed. Chanyeol had informed you that he was going to go on a business trip for a week and that he was going to try to call you as much as possible.

 

You didn’t think it was going to be that hard to be away from him since you guys weren’t even officially ‘going out’. But just four days after he left, you felt slightly lonely. You missed seeing him everyday and he had only called you once out of the four days due to his hectic schedule. You were sitting on your bed getting ready to go to sleep when your phone started ringing.

 

You felt your heart race when you saw that it was Chanyeol calling. It’s felt like so long since you talked to him even though you guys talked three days ago. You instinctively smoothed out your hair, making sure you looked okay, even though he couldn’t see you, and anxiously answered the phone.

 

“H-hey.” You facepalmed yourself. You just had to stutter like an idiot didn’t you?

 

“Hey baby,” his low voice sent chills down your spine, “miss me?” he chuckled, sensing your cute nervousness.

 

You could practically hear his smirk through the phone. “Yeah...I do,” you shyly replied, silently screaming into your pillow at how cheesy this was.

 

“I miss you too. I wish you were here,” he stopped for a second to lick his lips, “I miss seeing you blush when I touch you, you’re so cute for daddy hmm?” You instantly felt your face heat up. “Do you think about that day a lot, baby?”

 

You swallowed hard. “W-what day?” You hear his low chuckle through the phone.

 

“You know what I’m talking about. Do you think about my long fingers inside you while you were on my desk?"

 

Your breath hitched.

 

“You were trying so hard to fuck yourself onto my tongue, mhmm you tasted so good. I miss your cute little moans too. They drove me insane, I just wanted to fuck you all day just so I could listen to them.”

 

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

 

“Can do you something for me, baby?”

 

“W-what?” your voice barely audible.

 

“Lay down on the bed for me.” he commanded. You quickly scrambled on your bed, lying down on your back.

 

“I want you to touch yourself for me, baby. Can you do that for daddy?” You swallowed hard.

 

“Y-yes,” you replied.

 

“Yes what?” His voice was dangerously low and you felt heating pooling in the pit of your stomach.

 

“Yes,d-daddy.”

 

“Good girl,” he smirked. You hesitated before slowly trailing your hand down your stomach, stopping at the waistband of your pajama shorts. You slipped your hands into your shorts and gently pressed a finger onto your clothed clit, letting out a soft moan.

 

“That’s right baby, touch yourself for daddy. Imagine it’s my long fingers touching you, rubbing up and down your pretty little pussy.” You breathed out shakily, rubbing circles on your clothed clit before dipping your hand into your damp panties. You bit back a moan once your fingers came in contact with your hot flesh.

 

“Are you wet, princess? Tell daddy how wet you are.” he whispered seductively, his deep voice.

 

“I-I’m- I’m so wet d-daddy.” Your soft moans filled the otherwise quiet room. Pressing onto your clit with more pressure, you slowly moved your hips up and down. “A-ah d-daddy…”  you mewled,  your phone resting on the pillow near your head.

 

“Go on baby, daddy’s right here.” Your jaw slackened, shallow breaths escaping your mouth and into the phone.

 

Chanyeol smirked. “Imagine me fucking you slowly with my big, long fingers, curling them up to brush against your sweet spot, my thumb playing with your clit,” he let out a deep, low chuckle that drove you crazy, feeling yourself getting wetter, “Do you like that princess?” You quietly gasped as you slid into your entrance, feeling your hot insides cling onto your fingers.

 

“I-I like it,” you panted, thrusting in and out at a lazy pace. Your chest heaved as you moaned, rolling your hips. Dirty sounds could be heard throughout the room as you fucked yourself, your body slicked in sweat.

 

“That’s my princess,’’ you shuddered whenever he called you that,  “You’re such a slut for my cock hmm? Remember how you were begging for it in the shower? You were so good for daddy, grinding your ass against my dick.”

 

You clenched down your fingers, angling them up, trying to find your sweet spot. You remembered how he touched that night, his rough hands gripping onto your hips, filling you up to the hilt. His dick filling you up so good, his hot breath against your neck. You trembled at the thought.

 

Thrusting your fingers in deeper, you tried to mimic the way he fucked you but your slender fingers couldn’t compare to his big size. “D-daddy! I-ah!- I need-”  you choked out, plunging into your sex as deep as you could, so desperate for release. Your body felt so hot, you felt close but your fingers just wasn’t good enough.

 

“What do you need, baby? Tell daddy what you need.” You frantically sat up, getting on your knees so that you were resting on your shins.

 

“I- oh god,”  you gasped as you continued to finger yourself, the new position allowing you better access. “I need you.”  

 

Chanyeol swallowed hard, his member hard against stomach. He swore he could come just from hearing your sexy little moans.

 

“Mhm you’re so good for me princess. Come on baby, imagine me fucking you hard against my desk, my dick deep up in your pussy. Be a good girl and moan for me.” You thrusted in slowly but deep, trying to go in as deep as possible.

 

Your free hand going up to play with your one of breasts, rolling the sensitive rubs between your fingers. “Nngh...D-daddy!”  You rocked your hips as you fucked yourself onto your hand.

 

“Are you close princess? Are you gonna come for daddy?”

 

You fastened your pace, keeping your fingers angled and bucking up into your g-spot. “I’m s-so close, daddy,”  you whimpered, wetting your other hand with your tongue before moving down to toy with your clit, desperately chasing your orgasm.

 

“I-I’m gonna-”  

 

“Mhm come for me, baby.” You cried out as your orgasm ripped throughout your body, rolling your hips, riding it out.

 

Shakily pulling out your fingers from your sensitive sex, your weak body collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch your breath. “So so good for daddy, I'll see you in a few days okay princess?”

 

“O-okay goodnight, daddy.” you weakly breathed out before drifting into a deep sleep.

 


	4. Lesson Learned (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was finally coming back today and you were so happy. You felt like you were in high school again, getting butterflies whenever your crush talked to you. It felt really nice.

 

Chanyeol texted you earlier today telling you couldn’t wait to see you. You shyly smiled to yourself as you remembered the text. “Oh yeah!” you said to yourself quietly, remembering that he had sent you some documents he needed you to make copies of. You checked the time on your phone before quickly grabbing the folder off your desk and headed to the copy room.

 

 

 

                                                                                             

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Oh crap," you cursed through your breath, "Why isn't this stupid thing working?"  You lightly hit the machine, Chanyeol was going to be back soon and he needed these copies! You mumbled a string of profanities to yourself as you bent down, tucking a strand of hair behind your ears, and inspected the copy machine.

 

Jongin was on his way back from his lunch break, whistling to himself, but stopped in his tracks when he saw you. He smiled to himself as he watched your concentrated face, he thought it was adorable. Jongin’s always had a little crush on you ever since you started working here.

 

You guys were friends and often said hi to each other around the office but that was pretty much it. Everytime he gathered up the courage to ask you to join him for lunch you were always too busy. "Hey (Y/N), need some help?" You quickly turned your head, a little startled.

 

"Oh hey, Jongin. Do you know how to fix this thing? Mr. Park needs copies of the proposals and he's coming back soon. Ugh, I should’ve done this earlier." He flashed you a smile before squatting down next you.

 

"Yeah, I think I can fix it. There's nothing I'm not good at, you know," he joked as he rolled up his sleeves. You rolled your eyes.

 

"Shut up, you loser." you chuckled, playfully hitting his arm. He laughed with you before giving the copy machine a closer look.

 

"I think it's just out of ink. I think there's some up on that shelf over there, can you get a new cartridge for me?" You nodded, humming in response. The shelf was way too high for you to reach, even with your heels. You saw a little step ladder tucked away between the shelf and the wall.

 

Grabbing it, you positioned it in front of the shelf and carefully stepped on.  Reaching up as high as you could,  you managed to get ahold of the ink cartridge. You felt your foot slip a little and almost fell back but felt a pair of strong hands grab onto your waist, steadying you.

 

You quietly gasped and turned to around to see Jongin looking up at you with worried eyes. "Yah! Be careful idiot, if you couldn't reach it you could've just told me," he cutely pouted. You guiltily smiled and was about to thank him but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped you.

 

"Ahem."  

You and Jongin both looked at the doorway and there stood Chanyeol, looking...not so happy.

 

"Oh uhm, good afternoon Mr. Park. Welcome back." Jongin broke the awkward silence. You carefully stepped down and Jongin kept holding onto your waist, guiding you down so that you wouldn't fall again.

 

"Thank you, Jongin..." you squeaked. "Good afternoon Mr. Park," you greeted quietly, awkwardly bowing.

 

He silently nodded in acknowledgement with a dark expression on his face. "(Y/N), do you have those copies I needed?"

 

You shook your head. "I'm making them right now sir.

 

Jongin sensed that Chanyeol was upset and chimed in, not wanting you to get in trouble. "The copy machine was out of ink. I was helping her put in some more." Chanyeol nodded.

 

"Carry on then, get those to my office as soon as possible," he said before walking away.

 

You cringed at his harsh tone.

 

"Jeez, he seems more grumpy than usual." Jongin frowned. You simply nodded and continued to fix the copy machine.

 

                                                                                                     

* * *

 

 

 

You really hoped Chanyeol didn't misunderstand what was happening. I mean, it was obvious nothing was going on right? Jongin was simply making sure you wouldn't fall. You tried to convince yourself it was going to be fine but deep down you felt a knot in the pit of your stomach.

 

                                                                                                       

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn't say anything to you for the rest of the day. He didn’t even look at you. You felt dejected, you had been waiting for him all week and he was acting like you didn't even exist.

 

Sighing to yourself, you tiredly packed up all your things into your bag before heading off to the elevators. Everyone had already gone home so the whole office was quiet. Your heels clacking on the floors was the only sound that could be heard throughout the building floor.

 

The elevator dinged before opening up, you stepped inside and pressed the button to go to the first floor.  But before the doors could close, a hand stopped it and the doors opened to reveal your boss. You looked up, surprised, heart feeling like it was going to leap out of your chest at any moment.

 

You guys made eye contact for a few seconds, you were first to look away. Silently stepping aside to give him room, you pressed on the button and the doors closed shut.

 

                                                                                                         

 

 

 

 

 

The next thing you knew, you were being pushed roughly against the wall, dropping all your belongings, his lips crashing onto yours. Your eyes widened but quickly shut tight as his lips moved roughly against yours.

 

You gasped as he shoved his knee between your legs, he took the chance to enter his tongue into your mouth, massaging your tongues together. You whimpered as he bit your bottom lip and broke the kiss.

 

“You’ve been a bad girl, you know,” he said a dangerously low voice.

 

“W-what?” you stuttered nervously.

 

“I didn’t know you were so close with Jongin.”

 

You swallowed hard. “We’re just friends…”

 

He played with your earlobe between his teeth and you bit your lip. “You guys looked pretty chummy in the copy room today. His were hands on your waist, were you trying to make daddy mad?”

 

You cried out as he pinched your hips. “N-no I wasn’t, daddy. I’m s-sorry.”

 

He growled against your throat and you felt your skin prickle. “Are you trying to get punished, baby?” he whispered against the nape of your neck. You whimpered when he shifted his knee between your legs.

 

You grabbed his arm for support, shaking your head, you’ve never seen him this mad before. The elevator doors opened but quickly closed again when Chanyeol pressed the button to head back up to the office. He leaned down again to capture your lips, you whimpered, not being able to keep up with his demanding speed.

 

When the doors opened again on the office floor, he hoisted you up over his shoulder. You yelped in surprise and frantically tried to hold onto him. “W-wait. Chanyeol where are we going?”

 

A loud crack rang throughout the room as he harshly slapped your ass. You cried out in both pain and shock. “Sorry baby, bad girls don’t get to ask questions.”

 

You whimpered and mumbled a quiet “Sorry, daddy” before shutting up. Chanyeol walked into his office, locking the door and set you down onto his desk.

 

You sat there looking down at your hands guiltily, even though you didn’t do anything wrong. Chanyeol swiftly pulled off his tie with one hand and grabbed your wrists, tying them together tight. You winced when he pulled on them a little too hard. “I got you a present while I was away, baby.”

 

You watched him as he opened his bag and pulled out a ball gag, you looked at him confused. “Wha-mfphh!”  He interrupted you, shoving the gag into your mouth and strapping it on.

 

“It looks so good on you, princess.” he smirked, tucking your hair behind your ears.

 

He pushed you down and you fell back on the desk, now lying on your back. He pressed a hand down onto your shoulder, holding you in place. “Don’t move.” You stopped squirming immediately and he proceeded to strip you of your skirt and panties.

 

He licked a fat stripe up your sex and you gasped. You then felt something big, not as big as Chanyeol but close, entering your entrance. “Mmfph...mghh” you moaned into the gag as he slowly worked the dildo into you.

 

“Relax, baby.” All of a sudden, violent vibrations ripped throughout your body and you choked out a strangled cry though the gag. 

 

"Mmph! AGhh!”  Chanyeol smirked as he watched you writhing from pleasure. He took out a rope and tied your legs together, your thighs closed shut so that you couldn’t spread your legs and the vibrator wouldn’t fall out Tears formed in the corners of your eyes from the intense pleasure.

 

You could feel the vibrator digging deeper and deeper into you, hitting all the right places. Jolts of pleasure burst throughout your body and you already felt like you were getting close. Choked moans poured from your mouth, not being able to hold them in because of the gag forcing your mouth wide open.

 

Your body jerked and you arched your back off the desk when you came for the first time, muffling out a cry. “Did that feel good baby?” Chanyeol asked, running his hands up and down your thighs. You weakly nodded and he smirked. “

 

Good. Let’s see how many times you can come in one hour while I do my work.” You looked at him with wide eyes, frantically shaking your head. You could not last an hour like this. Chanyeol kept the vibrator on the highest setting and your eyes watered, you felt your walls clench down on it, you felt so full.

 

                                                                                                                 

* * *

 

 

 

 

An hour passed and by now you felt like you were going to go insane. You had came three times already and your body felt like it was on fire. Chanyeol was just working on his laptop and you desperately begged through the gag, trying to tell him you couldn’t take anymore.

 

Tears ran down your face as you shamelessly moaned around the gag, your jaw starting to feel very sore. He looked away from his screen, bringing his attention to you. “Were you trying to tell me something, princess?” he sweetly asked, removing the gag.

 

“D-daddy p-le-ase...I c-can’t....”  you sobbed. He gulped, licking his lips. You looked absolutely wrecked and he loved it. Your hair disheveled, face flushed, lips swollen, it was one of the most sexiest things he’s ever seen.  

 

He changed the speed of the vibrator, slowing it down, and bent down to kiss you. “Have you learned your lesson, baby?” he whispered against your ear.

 

You frantically nodded. “Y-yes daddy. I’m s-sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what?” Chanyeol reached down between your thighs, pushing the vibrator in deeper and you gasped.

 

“Nngh..s-sorry for letting J-jongin touch m-me.”  

 

He quirked his lips and untied your legs, slowly pulling the vibrator out. You moaned as it vibrated against your sensitive walls, feeling empty once it was removed. He gave the vibrator a languid lick before turning it off. “Mhm you taste so sweet for daddy.”

 

You blushed, relaxing your body and stabled your breathing. Your moment of relief was soon cut short when Chanyeol gripped your hips and pulled you down onto his member. “AA-ah!”  you loudly cried out, throwing your head back painfully against the wooden desk.

 

Your hands strained against its bindings. He plunged into your wet heat, feeling you pulse around his length. “Fuck! You’re so fucking good for daddy,” he groaned, happy finally being able to fuck you after a long week of being away.

 

“Hnnghh...d-daddy!” you moaned in a needy way.

 

Your body was oh so sensitive, every touch of his fingers had you feeling dizzy.

 

“You’re mine,” he growled as he drilled into you, “Only I can touch you.”

 

You clenched your eyes shut, shamelessly moaning, a string of “daddy’s” poured from your mouth.

 

He gritted his teeth, rutting his hips into yours roughly, the desk practically shaking. “Say it. Say you’re mine. Say it for daddy,” he growled as he hungrily sucked dark bruises all over your neck and chest.

 

Your bound hands desperately grasped onto his shirt, incoherently crying out. “(Y/N).” he commanded.

 

“I-mgnhh...I’m y-yours d-daddy,”  you choked out. His fingers dug into the skin of your hips as he thrusted into you, your hips bucking up to meet his rhythm.

 

He hit a spot that elicited a shrill cry from you, he smirked knowing he had found the spot. Your body trembled violently on the table, eyes hooded and mouth slightly agape as he snapped his hips, slamming into your g-spot over and over again.

 

You let out a strangled moan, basically gasping for air. The pleasure had you seeing white, it was almost painful. Tears ran down your flushed face as you grinded onto Chanyeol’s dick, desperate for that delicious friction. Your arched your back off the desk as a wave of pleasure crashed throughout your body.

 

“D-daddy!” you cried out as you came. Chanyeol groaned, his thrusts getting more and more erratic. He buried himself deep inside you, moaning your name before releasing his seeds inside you. He continued to lazily thrust in and out, hitting your g-spot to ride out both of your orgasms.

 

You struggled desperately against your bindings, the pleasure getting overwhelming and painful. “D-daddy please...n-no m-ore! A-Ah!” you cried out, hands trying to find something to grab onto. He pulled out of you, wiping his sweaty forehead with his arm.

 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he pulled you in for a bruising kiss, “so fucking good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
